Freezer Burns
by FanFicExcelsior15
Summary: It's been five months since the Great Thaw, and the annual Winter Ball is a'ragin'. But a murderous man with mysterious past crashes the party, and he has a bone to pick with the Snow Queen. Meanwhile, Anna and Kristoff set off to the Trolls to find something to help her sister, now imprisoned under Lord Konrad's rule. What will they discover? Rated T-violence, language.
1. The Party Starts

Freezer Burns

This is my first fan fiction hope you like it.

-Winter. Five months after the Great Thaw.

The annual Arendelle Winter Ball.

Elsa was happy. She had finally gotten past all that Great Thaw business. Anna was happy, and she and Kristoff were engaged. She was having the time of her life, laughing, dancing, and of course, eating chocolates. This was what it was meant to be.

"Elsa? Are you all right?"

Elsa fell back to earth. She looked at Anna and smiled.

"Yes, of course. I was just thinking how much I am enjoying this."

"Me too."

It will be like this forever, thought Elsa. No more shutting out. She was happy, Anna was happy. They all were.

If only they knew.

His black leather boots thumped against the cold, glossy wooden floor of the parlour. He had just come back from the training room, where he had finished disposing of the training dummies in the room. He went back to his room, where he prepared for the coming hours. Hopefully it wouldn't take long, but his target was obviously very powerful. Three months ago, they wouldn't have broken a sweat killing him.

But that was then. This was now. He had trained all that time for this. He was ready. She had torn his family from his best friend. And he paid his life.

That horrible image invaded his mind again. Dangling from the chandelier with the noose around his neck.

He looked at the mirror above his wash basin and fixed his long black hair. He put on his gear; his leather coat, his blood red riding cloak, his belt and vest. With, a dark, evil smile, he set off. He really was ready.

He would avenge Hans' death.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle would burn in hell.


	2. The Battle Begins

Freezer Burns-2

"Well, that was fun," said Elsa.

"That's for sure," replied Anna.

"That was the best thing besides summer!"

They all laughed at Olaf's comment, who seemed confused at what they were so amused at. So, he laughed with them.

"Drinks all around!"

They all turned to see Kristoff approaching, Sven in tow, with small mugs of pure Arendelle mead in his hands.

The princesses were not ones for drinking, but they decided to go for it this one time.

They all, except Olaf and Sven, sipped on their mead and let out a collective "Aahh."

"Now that's a drink," said Kristoff.

"Agreed," said Elsa.

"Got any more?," said Anna.

"Yeah, sure. I've got some in the-"

BOOM.

The whole castle shook, and the balcony they were standing on went down.

He stood on the cliff face that the fiery catapult was mounted. He smiled at the destruction he had caused with one single launch. Then again, he was getting stronger.

He smiled again at the fact that soon, he would destroy the great Snow Queen.

He made sure the strings were taut, and climbed into the catapult. He hit the lever, and very quickly approached towards the Arendelle palace.

"Is everyone okay?", asked Elsa.

Thank God for ice powers.

She had constructed a little ice bubble in their fall, which she broke when everyone answered with groans.

She did a quick status report, and glided them to the front gate.

"What is that?", said a citizen.

"It's heading right towards us!," yelled another.

"OH MY GOD RUN FOR YOUR-"

BOOM.

Elsa and the others stumbled back. In the place of the flaming crater, there stood a man.

A stiff, rather handsome man.

But she recovered and realized the danger.

"Who are you?" shouted Elsa.

With an air of contempt, the man answered.

"I am Konrad. Prince of the Southern Isles."

Behind her, Elsa heard Anna gasp.

The man caught on, and laughed. A deep, low, condescending laugh.

Then, with a flourish, he summoned fire in his hand, and, with perfect aim, threw it at high speed.

Directly at Elsa.

She barely had time to react.

Pabbie awoke with a start.

"What is the matter, Pabbie?", said a troll near him.

"I have had a sudden vision," said Pabbie.

The Queen.

He must prepare for the coming days.

"Unggghhhh," groaned Elsa.

She held ground against the fireball and the follow up of streams of flame.

The man laughed at her apparently feeble attempts to get away from the flames whipping about her dress and cloak. He was very powerful, that much was for sure.

But she was concealing, not feeling.

She looked up with that same glare in her eyes when the guards assaulted the Ice Palace.

She felt it, all right. She felt the freeze.

And so would he.

Readers out there following this story I am sorry for the delay on the new chapters! My phone refuses to recognize the chapters I've written as documents so I have to do it via computer. Which is a problem because I haven't had access to my laptop due to software issues.


	3. The Defeat

The Defeat

She was powerful, he would give her that. Very powerful indeed. And while he hadn't exactly been expecting this, that was no reason to be letting up on this. He laughed within himself at her pained expression while she tried to resist the flames barraging her. He took a glance at the people behind her. Anna, who so foolishly fell in love with Hans. The whole plan with him taking over probably would have worked if her stupid sister hadn't ruined everything.

And that whole issue with Anna being a baby again. What was that even about? What trauma do you go under to revert back to age 2? Or 5, or whatever it was then. Elsa had even _adopted_ her. What in the hell goes on in this place? Even more so, what happens that said person wakes up one morning and decides that everything is all right, that they aren't going to be a little kid anymore? Surprisingly, Anna looked normal these days.

For an eccentric dumbass.

He looked at the others. A mountain man, or what appeared to be one. How exactly does a mountain man manage to join up with someone of Norwegian nobility? And then there was the oblivious snowman. Oh, he knew about that. Everyone knew about the antics of Olaf the talking snowman, the dolt accidentally animated by Elsa's ice powers during the Great Freeze.

His thoughts were interrupted by an icy blast of what felt like cold, freezing rage. He looked back at Elsa, and noticed that her demeanor had changed. She now flowed powerful streams of ice through her hands with undying confidence, and with the air of one of those idiots who felt they were infallible if they "just believed they could do anything." Look where that got Hans.

Look where that got him.

_ Focus, Konrad. Don't let this get into your head. You have to focus. You've been training for this your whole life. You have to kill this stupid bitch and be done with it._

He took a deep breath, held it and slowly exhaled. He focused on the fire streams emitting from his hands, which were slowly devolving into little fields of blue around his hands. His hands felt cold because of the ice closing in around them.

_ Focus!_

He concentrated the fire streams into pure energy of rage, and hate, and will. Will to kill this Snow Queen. Will to kill. His demeanor changed too. He wanted so desperately to finish this that he got butterflies in his stomach just thinking about all the stuff that would happen once he was done here. He would rule this place.

"You'll never get away with assaulting the Queen," said Elsa.

Konrad fell back to earth. He watched her demeanor change again with the look of someone who thought they were undefeated, as she had probably noticed Konrad's gazing off into space while he struggled. But it was all because he was distracted, right? He didn't really need to struggle. He was all powerful, wasn't he?

Right?!

"Why don't you watch me get away with it. And if you go down, this whole place goes down too. But no pressure." He smiled at this, then suddenly focused very hard this time on his task. He brought his right hand back and let his left hand fight against the ice powers barreling against him, which, much to his surprise, was easier said than done. He truly struggled this time. He let his right hand warm up, away from the freeze, and he started a fire in his hand. He let it grow, and he focused on it, until he finally got the result he wanted. He brought his hand up.

_I will finally avenge Ha-_

"Stand down!"

He looked behind him to see an angry platoon of guards behind him, crossbows aimed at his head and body.

For a split second, he let his guard down.

But that was all that was needed. He felt cold, freezing pain from behind. All over his body.

Darkness.


	4. The Ice Prison

His second thought was that it was cold. Freezing cold. Unbearable cold.

That was just it. It was his second thought. His first thought was...her. What had she done? What had happened? That can't have been possible! He was invincible! He had been training for months, and he was defeated by a shard of ice and a couple of guards?! What the hell was going on here?!

Okay, okay, okay. Calm down. Calm down. Think. Look around, and come up with a plan.

He took a look at his cell. He was obviously in a cell. Where the hell else were they gonna put him? The throne room?

Jesus, calm down. It's gotta be the cold. Oh yeah, he noticed. Freaking thirty thousand degrees below freezing in this place. Everything was coated in ice. Even his clothes. Of course, he was exaggerating. He was the most used to the heat out of probably anyone else in the world. Probably. The next thing he noticed were the chains. He did a double take. What the hell were these things? He studied them closely. They were manacles attached to chains, only the manacles were shaped like bullets, and encased around his hands. He tried to move them to his face to study them closer (it was dark) but his hands jerked and were stuck. He discovered that there were three chains attached to the manacles, and that each chain was just the right length to keep him from touching anything. He couldn't touch the floor, the ceiling, the walls, or his hands. Which sucked because his plan was to rub his hands together to make heat. For fire, of course.

He realized with a start that he must have been out for a while. He used to be a smith, and it takes a while to engineer a contraption such as this. These were either created before (talk about a paranoid queen) or he really was out for a while.

How long was I out?!

His thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of a gate, and then the rattling of a key loop.

His cell door opened.

The icy bitch entered.

He felt anger, rage, the over the top need to kill, and fear.

Wait, what? Why fear? Sure she knocked me out for hell knows how long, but did he really need to be afraid?

Of course not. He needed to-

"Konrad, is it?"

He looked up. He replied to the question only with a glare.

"I see you've made yourself at home," said the Queen, gesturing to his new accommodation.

"And I see you've decided to think I give a damn."

She chuckled lightly at this. But it was a condescending laugh, the one you make when they think you give a damn.

But he definitely gave a damn. He was too fiery for this freeze. It felt like it was penetrating his very soul, his very being.

His fire was cold.

She noticed his hesitation, his nervousness. She took advantage of this.

She began to pace slowly in front of him.

"In my life, I've discovered that there are two reasons why people are nervous. It's because they're either cowards or because they have something to hide. You are quite obviously not a coward, so what are you hiding?"

"I'm hiding my special finger under this case."

Nice comeback. Don't let her in.

"Ah, avoiding the question. I think you're scared. Of me. I beat you barely trying, and now you're scared."

Shut up. Shut up shut up shut up. You don't know anything about me. You don't know

"Anything!"

"Voices in your head, Konrad?"

Dammit. Now she's in your head. When did she get so good at this. Well, I guess there are certain things you gotta do when you're queen.

I know what you are...

What the hell?

He looked up in panic, thinking she had really gotten in his head, only to see a look of disgust mixed with concern etched on her face.

"Someone get a doctor!," yelled the Queen.

What is she talking about? What's going-

He felt something running down his face. He couldn't exactly swipe his nose, so he let it fall.

Blood.

Not normal blood, definitely not...

dark and too dark and it feels weird what is that

There was buzzing in his head now.

why is that what happening there's something wrong did something to me can't take it anymore

His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell, but the chains held him back and the dead weight made something snap.

OH GOD HURTS STOP DON'T MAKE HELP

The last thing he saw was her face.

Darkness.


	5. The Conversation

I AM SO SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS. MANY THINGS FACTORED INTO THIS INCLUDING LAZINESS. BUT I HOPE YOU'LL LET IT GO.

ENJOY :-)

The first thing she noticed was the sudden paleness in his face. He had been sitting there with the manacles around his hands, acting tough and being sarcastic. He had tried to hide his fear, but she knew.

And she had been afraid, too. She was just better at hiding it.

Conceal, don't feel, remember?

The next thing she saw was the blood running from his nose and out the corners of his mouth.

Dark blood. The kind of dark blood you have when there is something wrong with your system. She had been slightly disgusted by it, but that same disgust had suddenly become concern.

Wait, what? Why concern?

The man had tried to kill her!

Maybe her heart wasn't as cold as she thought.

But when he fell out of his chair, and his arms snapped, she just went back to disgust and mild horror.

"Someone get a doctor!"

She saw him looking at her, just before he passed out.

The doctor rushed into the cell, and took one look at the man before he straightened up and looked towards the Queen.

"I refuse to treat this...man.

"Whether you refuse or not, you are still going to treat him," said the Queen.

"But-"

"By order of the Queen," she said with a glare.

"Yes, your Majesty," the doctor said, defeated.

"Thank you. Now for the love of God, take him out of here!"

The guards, along with the doctor, quickly left the cell. Elsa lingered, walking around the cell, wringing her hands and thinking hard. What could possibly have happened? He had looked perfectly fine before. Perfectly. Well, perfectly well enough to attack the Queen of Arendelle.

Perhaps whatever was wrong with him was what drove him to come up with such a plan as to attack her in a large, open area, easily accessible by her personal guard?

Perhaps.

She shook off her angst and proceeded out of the cells and up the stairs. She decided she would head up to her study and think of a plan there. Isolation without possibility of abrupt interruption was very helpful when thinking of plans, she found.

She supposed she was used to it. After all, it was her life for 13 years. She still regretted that decision. If she had only really known that love will thaw, she might have lived life happily from the beginning.

No point living in the past, I suppose, thought Elsa.

She supposed that whatever Anna thought was best. She was the one she shut-

Oof.

She felt something cold and wet beneath her. She had tripped over something, an object yet to be identified.

"What in the..."

"Mmmfff mrrfffmmfff"

"Oh, Olaf! I'm so sorry! Are you all right?"

She helped the little snowman to his stubby little feet.

"I'm fine, Mom! The question is, are you okay?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, we all saw you be attacked. You can't really walk away from something like that. Do you need to talk about it?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Olaf. But thank you."

"Okay. Whatever you say, Mom. Bye!"

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to play with Sven and his funky looking donkey!"

She laughed at this. Nothing better than being with friends, right?

Friends. Well, better late than never.

"Olaf, wait!"

The little snowman turned, with a slightly confused, relieved face. This little snowman knew. But he let her go. She never realized how smart he really was.

"I think I would like to talk."

The little snowman grinned with a great big happy grin on his face. He waddled as fast as his little feet would carry him.

"Oh, Mom, I'm so glad! I knew there was something on your mind!"

Olaf ran into her arms, and Elsa lifted him up and onto her shoulder, like a child.

"Let's go to my study, shall we? We can talk there."

"Elsa?" It was Anna. She was walking down the stairs, probably wanting to talk. She sounded stuffy, like she had just woken up from a nap. Knowing Anna, she probably had. "Ooh, can we bring Anna, too?", asked Olaf.

"No.", said Elsa, far too abruptly. Olaf looked confused, and slightly hurt. He wanted to know what Aunty Anna did.

"Nothing. It's just...no."

"Okay, then, Mom."

The last thing she needed was more people.

Truth was, she wasn't prepared to face Anna yet. Anna would want to delve into details that not even Elsa wanted to. Anna would worry too much. Irony was, that was Elsa's job.

Being queen was hell.

Yet it seemed that hell really does freeze over.

They approached Elsa's study, and she quickly opened the door and shut it quietly. She made sure that no one was walking their way before talking.

"Okay, Olaf. Let's talk. I'm afraid. I'm afraid that threats like Konrad will come abundantly. I'm afraid that I won't be able to stop them. I'm afraid that someone like you or Anna will get hurt."

The little snowman pondered this for a moment. He seemed to be thinking very hard. Multiple times, he opened and closed his mouth, as if his own thoughts escaped him. Even in dark moments like these, he made Elsa smile. Then, he finally spoke.

"Elsa, did you think about facing your fears?"

"I tried that. It didn't work. I was afraid. It looked like he was afraid, too."

"I'd noticed that. I think you should talk to Anna. If anyone can help, it's her. She is probably as scared as you are. I think your best option is to talk to her. She can't think you want to shut her out again, can she? She loves you, you know. And she knows what it's like to be stuck in a bout of some kind of mental issue."

Elsa was stunned by this. Not just by Anna's apparent mental issue during those thirteen years, but by Olaf's such wise words.

"Olaf, you have no idea how much I love you. Particularly right now."

With this, she hugged the little snowman, who appeared surprised and extremely happy at the same time.

"I love you, too, Mom."

She straightened up, and looked down at Olaf.

"I'll be right back, okay? I'm going to go talk to Anna."

The little snowman nodded his consent, and sat down on a stool. Elsa, meanwhile, turned around and proceeded to walk out the door.

"Everyone thinks I'm oblivious, but I have my moments."

Elsa turned, and looked at Olaf, who seemed a little sad at this revelation. Elsa smiled, and decided to comfort him.

"I swear, on the land of Arendelle and by my word. No one will ever think of you like that again. Not after the help you've given."

He brightened up at this.

"I love you a lot, Mom."

Elsa smiled again. Then, with an air of determination, she walked out. She was going to find Anna, and she would fix her fears.

Time to feel again.


	6. The Message

Message to The Readers

Hey, guys. Excelsior here. I realize that it's been a long, long time since I've put anything up here, so I need to explain some things. I have a lot of stuff going on right now, so please excuse the lack of chapters of Freezer Burns that have been going up lately. For all intents and purposes, at least for the time being, Freezer Burns is over. It's not that I ran out of ideas, I mean I had a whole trilogy planned out. It's just that I have other things I need to focus on, other than writing fanfics. Shocking, right? You're probably all thinking "How do they have the gall to have personal lives?! How dare they put themselves before us!"  
Truth is, I don't. I love writing things for people, to see that they enjoy stories as much as I do. But that's over for now. I'll probably keep writing things, and maybe put like one-shots up on , but I don't think I have the time or maybe the patience to continue with the Freezer Burns story. Don't get me wrong, I honestly think it's been one hell of a ride for the few of you who have read and followed this story, but still, I reiterate, I need some time off. I will probably continue the story once I get my priorities straightened and get settle down and such, though. But great news! If you've followed this story and wish for a continuation, GO FOR IT! I would love to see the readers' take on Freezer Burns! Write all about it! Hell, I wanna know what happens to Konrad! Well, I already know, but still! Give me stuff! Get crazy! Introduce Anna and Kristoff into the story! How do they get to Trolls, and what do they discover? (I already know that too.) Honestly, if you've managed to stick with me this far, (pssh only like 5 chapters) I think you will have the chance to write something great. I mean obviously you're into this kind of thing.  
Bottom line, it's been great. I will eventually come back to this, but for now I think I need to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
I love all of you guys.

EXCELSIOR!


	7. The Backstory

Excelsior again.

A few things to mention before I shut this down forever. If you do have plans to continue the saga, please contact me with any info and developments so I can read it. I will give you tips and info such as character development and such.  
To start, I am going to relay what was going to be the rest of the saga. Contains spoilers (obviously).  
Part 1: Konrad regains his powers after losing them, (the little nosebleed incident there was the result of him using them too much for evil), he stages a large overthrowing of the crown when the mysterious Phoenix Warriors of the Southern Isles arrive (fire powered beings) to break him out. This results in the Ice Warriors from the North Mountain appearing to battle them. Konrad takes over after beating the living shit out of Elsa, thanks to a rune given to him by a Phoenix, and Anna and the gang flee to the Trolls. Elsa lives in imprisonment, (no sexuality if you please) and Anna gains earth powers (#LetItGrow). They run back to the kingdom where Konrad trained without runes to become very powerful, resulting in an epic battle that levels the kingdom. Konrad is struck in the heart (three times for emphasis) by Elsa's ice, and dies, since there is no love to be given to him. War between ice and fire starts. End of Book One.

Part 2: Konrad appears in the IceWorld, which is unbeknownst to Anna as she was rescued by love. Konrad befriends OC Annabeth in the IceWorld, a dark, cold, confused reflection of Anna. He learns the ins and outs of the IceWorld, gaining his own stylized icy fire powers in the world. Meanwhile, the war goes on and on, and eventually comes to a near end after devastating losses on the Phoenix side. Konrad eventually discovers a way out and gets back to the Overworld, where he lures Elsa and Anna (who is fully trained and at peak physical ability) to the IceWorld, where Konrad overcomes them and tries to stick them in a portal leading somewhere else. Unfortunately for him, he gets stuck with them. They end up in modern day Seattle. End of Book Two

Part 3: 10 years after the events of Book Two. Elsa and Anna live happily in Seattle (they think Konrad died) CEOing an exporting business (Arendelle Incorporated) but still live in paranoia that Konrad will come back. Konrad is now Connor Anderson and finally tracks down Elsa and Anna and tries to defeat them with newfound powers of smoke. (insert Second Son crossover side story here. If you don't know what it is, don't try it.) He gets captured by the fuzz :( and breaks out of course :) and embarks on a thought out vendetta against the sisters of Arendelle. He finds a portal key of sorts to get out of here, but the sisters discover it too, thanks to the Overworld II representation of Pabbie. They battle, leveling the industrial district and severely damaging the Space Needle when Elsa smashes Konrad through it (WIN). Konrad kills Elsa (sorry I had to do it), and nearly kills Anna before Elsa is revived by love and Pabbie (HA TROLOLOLOLOLOL) and Elsa kills Konrad with help from Anna. (Anna wraps him in vines, constricting him, then sprouts huge thorns from them which point-blank pierce his body, then Elsa freezes him and brutally forcefully rips them from his body. She then THIS IS SPARTA! kicks him from the Observation Deck of the Space Needle, where he falls to his death. They take the portal key WAIT YES I CALL IT A PORTKEY HELLS YES. They take the PORTKEY out and get back to their world, where miraculously no time has passed. End of Saga.  
Enjoy! Have fun with this write it however you want, inform me, write the shit out of it.  
EXCELSIOR!


End file.
